El alma es el origen
by Artistely
Summary: Kagome es transportada a un mundo muy, muy lejos de su hogar y de Inuyasha. Por otra parte, Ed está muy interesado en esta perla y, aunque desconfía de su portadora, accede a que le acompañe a él y a su hermano en su búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Lo que no esperan es lo que se desarrolla en el camino.


**Resumen** : En un intento por sobrevivir, la perla de Shikon porta a Kagome hasta otro universo. Kagome pronto descubre que está muy, muy lejos de su hogar y de Inuyasha. Por otra parte, Ed está muy interesado en esta pregunta y, aunque no esté seguro de su portadora, acceda a que le acompañe a él ya su hermano en su búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Lo que no esperamos es lo que se desarrolla en el camino.

 **Disclaimer** : pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi ya Hiromu Arakawa. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

 **El alma es el origen**

 _ **1\. Aún no hay mucho por ver**_

Maes Hughes había visto mucho en su vida.

La guerra en Ishval en su temprana carrera militar, los horrores del enfrentamiento armado y la pérdida de cientos de vidas civiles inocentes le hicieron abrir los ojos ante la crueldad del mundo. Pero Maes no es Maes Hughes por nada, y la experiencia no hizo más que reforzar su deseo de luchar por formar un mundo más brillante.

Sus amadas chicas, la encantadora Gracia y su adorable Elysia, no merecían nada menos.

Y en su camino, conoció a los hermanos Elric. La tragedia y el castigo que cargan sobre sus hombros es un peso que Hughes desea aliviar cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de ofrecerles algo parecido a un hogar – poco le importa que el joven alquimista tuviera de él una imagen de _'secuestrador'_ , es más, el asunto le divertía grandemente– . El caso de los Elric y otros tantos que ha tenido que estudiar como Teniente Coronel, le llevaron a entender más que nunca los alcances – y los límites – de la ciencia que mueve su mundo.

Sí, Maes Hughes había visto mucho en su vida.

Por supuesto, cuando una figura humana pareció emerger de la nada frente a sus ojos, Hughes empezó a replantearse algunas cosas.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche y las calles estaban casi desiertas mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Se detuvo y miró su reloj, preguntándose si la tienda aún estaría abierta para comprarle un dulce a su pequeña como compensación. Claro, en Central se respiraba un ambiente de extraña calma para estos tiempos y en las oficinas no querían desperdiciar días tranquilos. El resultado, una Elysia muy disgustada porque su padre no llega a tiempo para jugar con ella antes de su hora de dormir. Y él no soportaba la idea de disgustar a su niña.

Con esa resolución y a pocos minutos del cierre, Hughes estaba a punto de emprender una carrera hasta la tienda cuando un pequeño brillo en el callejón a su derecha llamó su atención. Se acercó cautelosamente al desolado espacio, levemente iluminado por esa pequeña luz que brillaba a un metro del suelo. Entrecerró los ojos. La fuente de luz era una _esfera_. Retrocedió unos pasos cuando una fuerza invisible dibujó una forma debajo de la fuente. El trazo brilló de rojo resplandeciente.

Hughes abrió mucho los ojos. Pudo identificar rápidamente la forma como un _círculo de transmutación._

Entonces, la pequeña esfera produjo un chirriante sonido y brilló intensamente, obligándole a protegerse los ojos con su antebrazo. Hughes no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero dos segundos después, la luz se había ido. De forma que solo se puede clasificar de anticlimática, la opaca esfera cayó con un suave tintineo. Y en el suelo, yacía un cuerpo. Ojeó rápidamente el callejón para asegurarse de que todo había 'vuelto a la normalidad' antes de acercársele. Se agachó a su lado y recogió suavemente su muñeca, suspiró de alivio al encontrar su pulso.

Era una chica joven, se dio cuenta, vestida de lo que pudo identificar como algún tipo de uniforme. Notó que no parecía tener heridas, al menos no externamente, pero tenía el rostro muy pálido y de aspecto cansado. Esperaba que solo estuviera inconsciente.

Hughes suspiró. Dudaba que en Central hubiera médicos que pudieran atenderla a esas horas, así que la llevaría a casa y la vigilaría esta noche, llamaría a un médico por la mañana y le informaría a Mustang de todo el asunto.

Quizá debería ser más prudente. Y sí, le preocupaba todo lo que acababa de presenciar, pero no podía dejar de sentir que la chica no representaba ningún peligro. Además, sentía que al encontrarla debía ser responsable de ella, al menos hasta que se supiera que se encontraba en buenas condiciones y pudiera enfrentarse a los interrogatorios que ya se veía venir.

Examinó el extraño objeto que, ahora que observa detenidamente, no era una esfera perfecta. Parecía rota, faltándole una cuarta parte. La guardo en su bolsillo y levantó cuidadosamente a la chica en sus brazos. Se dio cuenta entonces de que el circulo de transmutación en el suelo no se había borrado, lo cual era una suerte si podía ayudarlos a esclarecer este extraño suceso. Se dio la vuelta y con un último vistazo, dejó el callejón con la singular carga en sus brazos.

Más tarde esa misma noche, su esposa ya había acondicionado un cuarto y una cama para su invitada accidental. Hughes estaba sentado en un escritorio a su lado redactando un informe, repasando el extraño acontecimiento, mientras le echaba un vistazo cada tanto.

Pensó entonces que aún le quedaba mucho por ver.

* * *

Adoro a Hughes, y espero convertirlo en un pilar importante en mi historia.

Después de años y años de leer y maravillarme por preciosas historias, al fin, ha llegado el momento en que soy lo suficientemente valiente para publicar una historia _propia_ \- cries in _otaku_ \- y con un crossover de Inuyasha y FMA nada menos. No he determinado el camino que seguirá esta historia pero tengo muchas ideas al respecto. Además, realmente siento que este crossover merece un _long-fic_ completo.

Compartid conmigo vuestros pensamientos en los comentarios, ¡serán muy apreciados!

Se despide cordialmente, Artistely.


End file.
